Apocryphacius
Profile "Truth must be constantly questioned and tested, lest it prove false." Apocryphacius is a Quintesson of curious background. Separated from the rest of the Quintesson Empire at a young age, he was taught beliefs and values rather different than he would have otherwise learned, values such as respect for the rights of others. Wanting to show that he was more than his species stereotype, Apocryphacius enlisted with the EDC. While the EDC was understandably leery of the creepy creature, he found a place in MedTechOps, where he could be happily hole up in a laboratory for hours, useful but thankfully unseen. Like other of his species, Apocryphacius is brilliant, particularly when it comes to biology, machines, and combining the two. While he suffers from not having a formal educational background, he picks things up fast. While strong in the sciences, Apocryphacius is weak in combat and prefers to avoid it. If forced into direct confrontation, his best offences are his ability to put his medical tools to improper use and his ability to generate damaging sonic screeches. Due to a mixture of malnutrition and improper maintenance, Apocryphacius is sickly and malfunctions easily. In his spare time, he enjoys watching courtroom dramas. Skills: Cultural Knowledge: Tropical Islands, First Aid, Jury-Rig, Survival: Wilderness, Physiology: Cybertronian, Technology: Quintesson, Weapons Design, Gemology, Technology: Teleportation, Technology: Dimensional Gating History When he was a young Quintesson, the spaceship Apocryphacius was on crashed into a remote tropical island on Earth. He was the only survivor of the crash. The local humans were friendly enough, and Aprocryphacius had a contented existence. He picked up what the tribal healers knew of medicine and drew a fair number of inferences of his own. Apocryphacius also picked up a fair bit of knowledge by taking apart the remains from the crash. In his experimentation, he even grafted extra faces from one of the corpses to himself, making himself a five-faced Quintesson. Due to malnutrition and improper maintenance, Apocryphacius tends to get ill easily. After all, the islanders didn't know what he was supposed to eat or how he was supposed to be put together, and bright as he was, Apocryphacius could only figure out so much on his own. Notes avatar]] * Fun fact, one of his five faces is inspired by Mask of Yawgmoth from the Apocalypse Expansion of Magic the Gathering. * His Face of Darkness, to be exact. * He has green swirls on his Face of Light as a reference to Calliope of Homestuck and red swirls on his Face of Death as a reference to Caliborn of Homestuck, and Calliope and Caliborn of Homestuck are in turn references to Jigsaw. * His Face of Death has blue pinpoint pupils on a black background as a reference to Death of Discworld. * His Face of Judgement is a Lady Liberty reference. * The Five References of Dorkness. * He has citizenship with some Earth nation, and he pays taxes, but no one ever talks about where, because no one wants that nation nuked from orbit for harboring a Quintesson. * His evil alternative universe self does tech support. * Rode a giant Foxfire with Huffer. * Received a 50% KO from Shockwave on Saturday, September 15th, 2033, for throwing a transgenic exploding pumpkin at him. * Despite hovering, Apocryphacius falls down stairs. It keeps happening. * His best friend turned out to be Compton Xabat. This should tell you what a poor judge of character he is. * Had some loaner Sharkticons for a while. Found them safe, happy jobs guarding a nuclear power plant in an undisclosed location because he ended up deciding that it is unfair to make mentally-challenged Sharkticons fight a war they do not understand. * Is to be executed in 2181 for his crimes committed under and to Franklin Cross. His execution would be sooner, but he is Space Underage. Until then, he is a ward of the EDC. * Tried to devise a nonlethal weapon that puts enemies to sleep, so they can be arrested and given fair trials. Ended up linking people's dreams together into a weird multi-user shared hallucination. This was the Kreo Universe. * In the Kreo Universe, had memory problems and thought he was an Autobot named Trivia. He was a green repaint of Skids, because Skids is a secret master * Repugnus has tried to kill Apocryphacius three times and counting. He's clearly not trying hard enough. Logs 2027 * The Airwolfs and the Squids - Airwolf explains what Quintessons are to Apocryphacius. 2029 * Io Ascendant - Shuttle Training * Sharpshooting 2029 - Has a mention that Astracius tried to kidnap Apocryphacius at some point? * EDC Wargames: South Pacific * Black Shuttle Down - Has a mention that Apocryphacius may or may not be from New Zealand. 2030 * The Turnip * The Dummy's Guide to Repair - Featuring Crosscheck. * This Technological Terror The Heroes Constructed - Apocryphacius learns about exploding things from James Bailey and tries to convince Sam that the EDC bought him. * Construction of the Sunblaze satellite 2031 * Postitnoticons - Apocryphacius is sent for cross-training. It is a deficiency on his performance reviews. * 2031 Olympics - Gladiatorial - Apocryphacius versus Barkida * 2031 Olympics - Full-Combat - Carjack versus Apocryphacius - Evil doctor versus good doctor. Just remember kids, evil will always win because good is dumb. * Science At Work - Working on a new gun for Jetfire. * 2031 Olympics - Artillery Range - Fail the event? Make a transgenic exploding pumpkin instead. * 2031 Olympics - Sharpshooting - In which Apocryphacius is worried about Jayson Redfield catching a cold. 2033 * 2033 Olympics: EDC FFA * 2033 Olympics: Sharpshooting * Burning Down Alaska - Blowing up one's own men is the path to victory. * The Weapon - Compromising one's morals is the key to getting a good security clearance. * In it for the Waffles - Apocryphacius does some volunteer work in Belgium after the The Atomium is stolen. * Morons Can Be Helpful After All - Evil Quintesson plot involving ice cream. * Master of Blasting - The Decepticons EDC and some Autobots invade an alien planet and take their stuff. * Whatcha Buyin - Apocryphacius weaponizes office supplies. He just can't help himself. *Saving General Faireborn - No, he does not help. He is the opposite of helpful. * Dinner and Disease - Apocryphacius visits Marissa Faireborn to see how she is recovering. But why is he so nervous? *U.N. Hearing - Apocryphacius makes an odd and unexpected arguement that absolutely no one likes. *Battle at Brussels - Attacking Shockwave with a pumpkin is generally a bad idea. *Double Trouble Take 2! - Saving lives by not killing people. *Sunken Dreams - What dreams may come when Weird Science is afoot? *Earth's Vengeance - Suddenly, Sharkticons! *Landfill Shenanigans - Apocryphacius tries to arrest some Junkions and then just gives up. *Welcome to EDC HQ - Apocryphacius and First Aid are passive aggressive at each other. *Morally Inexcusable and Absolutely (Un)necessary - An unexpectedly awful day. *Sticky Situation - If you can't beat them, rip off Vortex's glue gun. * Final Exam * Franky Got Feathered * Extra-Dimensional, Extra-Slimy * The Secrets of Subaqua One * Rocks Fall... * Don't Have To Go Home But Can't Stay Here * Biases * Bitter Partings ‎ - How do you say good bye to a terrorist? * Anachronism ‎ - Is Apocryphacius having a mental breakdown and hallucinating or is there really another Quintesson in this maintenance shaft? * Snack and Secrets * Learn to Swim * Racism is EVERYWHERE * Wheelie, Ace Diplomat * A Judge's Trial - Quintessons always execute the innocent. What happens when one is found guilty? * Another Brick in the Wall 2034 * Murder By Shark - Because trying to murder a Quintesson with sharks is ironic, see. * The Death of Sleep * The Death Of Spike Witwicky - A lovely dinner pary for Daniel - but could this be Spike's final hour? Players User:Catechism Category:Quintesson